Counter Terrorism
by Zabot
Summary: What happens when Alex and K-unit are deployed to fight a band of Scorpia fueled terrorists posing as official German soldiers?  And what if said band of soldiers gets visited by a certain primary school as part of a social sciences trip.
1. Field Trips

**My first fan-fic, it came to me in a dream involving 24****th**** century Star-Trek Nazis, it was weird. I made it less weird and posted it. Enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I did not write the Alex Rider series. And I don't own it either.**

Okay class," Said Mr. Reller the social sciences teacher, "as part of our end of the year assignment to investigate military life, we will be visiting a German military camp so you can compare it to the SAS camp we will visit next month. Be sure to pack everything you need to survive and learn. Be ready to leave by tomorrow morning. You can leave now."

Tom and Melissa got up and walked out of the school together.

"Hey Tom, are you excited about the trip?" asked Melissa, Toms new closest friend. He always had a place in his thoughts for Alex, but ever since Alex left almost a year ago, he had moved on.

"Yeah, I can't wait. I wonder if it will be anything like the SAS camp."

"Well if it is, we won't get to know until next month. See you tomorrow Tom."

"See you."


	2. The Task Force

**This chapter should come out at the same time as the last one. Please, if anyone has a better title idea, tell me because I can't decide. Enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: Alex Rider is not mine, and honestly, I doubt he ever will be.**

K-Unit and Alex, who was now the official 4th member of K-Unit, were standing in the sergeant's office, unsure what to think. The sergeant answered that question for them, "You are being deployed as part of a task force designed to eliminate a terrorist group in Germany."

Wolf spoke up, "Sir, do we really need an entire task force? One unit should be able to take care of them just fine."

"Normally I would agree." The sergeant replied, "But we believe this terrorist group is being fueled directly by Scorpia."

Alex shivered.

"Get you things together; you ship out to Germany tomorrow at 0800. Once you reach Germany, you will be integrated into the task force under command of colonel Rauzman, I believe you know him cub"

Alex did know him; he had worked with him on several occasions, including an incident in Japan that left several city blocks burning.

"You have the rest of the day to prepare, Dismissed."

K-Unit retired to their barracks for the day. Eagle was the one to voice the question on everyone's mind, "How do you know this Rauzman guy, Cub?

"A few months ago I was sent on a mission to Japan. He was in command of my backup unit. That mission ended with most of the city destroyed and the rest on fire."

"Oh, so I take that he won't treat you like a schoolboy?"

"No. We should turn in. I sure it will be the closest we'll get to some good sleep for a while."

Eagle went to sleep unsatisfied with the answer cub provided. He had been in their unit for almost 6 months now, and they still hardly knew anything about him. Save an incident involving an ironing board and snow mobiles. But Wolf didn't want to talk about that too much.


	3. One Long Road Trip

**I apologize for the short chapters, the last two were typed up the day after I dreamed it up, they'll get longer as the two groups converge, I promise. This chapter is more of a filler, and it gives me time to say hi but it will be short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider. I might hire a certain underage MI6 agent to help my case, but it still isn't going well.**

Tom and Melissa got to the school just on time, the buses where waiting outside. "You ready to go Tom?"

"Yeah, Let's Get on the Bus."

"Okay class," Mr. Reller addressed the class, "We will be going to a German Military camp 50 kilometers North-East of Berlin. And due to substantial budget cuts, we will take the bus the whole way, get comfortable and the 12 hours will pass quickly."

"12 hours? That has to be child abuse or something. I can't believe we have to sit on the bus for 12 whole hours well I guess we get to sit next to each other the whole way so we can talk about stuff like school and hair and lots of other stuff like school and stuff the whole way and- Tom, why are you so pale?"


	4. Teamwork

**Hello People, I promise to write longer chapters now. Enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider. I don't have any witty disclaimer comments, maybe next time.**

K-Unit exited the cargo plane at exactly 0900 hours the next day at Berlin International Airport. The airport was milling with army trucks and soldiers in fatigues. The sheer number of soldiers surprised Wolf the minute he stepped off of the transport. Colonel Rauzman was standing there to meet them.

"Cub, K-Unit, welcome to Berlin. We are using a field north of the city as a staging area for our operations. I'm heading up there now, care to come."

They piled into an Idling truck, Rauzman told the driver to go.

"The task force consists of elite divisions from England and America. I insisted to my superiors that the SAS could handle this own their own, but they didn't listen. Right now we have L-Unit, R-Unit, and an Australian unit that happened to be in England when the task force was arranged. The Australians where rather unexpected, in fact, they were a little too eager to help, but I can figure out why on my own time. They will be here by tomorrow. There is also an American SEAL team, one of the best in the country."

"Sir, what intelligence do we have on the terrorist group?" Wolf was growing tired of the small talk.

"We don't know much, you'll be briefed formally once we get to the camp, but I can give you a summery. The terrorists are posing as German soldiers, each one of them went through the German training and selection process. They are all mercenaries or assassins of some kind, and we believe they have the backing of Scorpia. We do not know what Scorpia's objective is in all of this or how they are involved. We will use tomorrow and the day after for training exercises so we can see how everyone works together. Then you will be briefed and we will move out in three days. Dismissed"

K-unit jumped out of the truck and started to walk towards the camp, Rauzman was behind them.

"Oh, and Cub, aside from K-unit, no one knows they will be working with a teenage agent. So please, don't break anyone's arm for insulting you, or at least not until after the mission." He called after K-unit as he subconsciously rubbed his arm.

No one noticed Alex until Dinner, but once he entered the mess tent, it took about ten seconds.

"Who the heck are you? This is no picnic grounds kid." One of the Americans stormed up to Alex and grabbed his collar.

Alex replied sarcastically, "Oh, I must have took a wrong turn at that last tree, then his tone turned deathly serious, "I am Lieutenant Cub, and I suggest you take your hand off me or I will remove it myself and not give it back."

The American quickly released his grip on the boy's collar. If it was any other kid, he would have blown him off, but the way this kid spoke, the way he carried himself, his eyes. That kid had seen too much, and he wholeheartedly believed his threat.

"Thank you, I will know be on my way."

Alex walked over to where K-Unit was sitting.

"Hey Cub, have you had a chance to meet any of the other SAS units? We worked with L-Unit in Iraq last year, they're a good unit. And R-Unit has already heard of you, in fact, they're quite excited about getting a chance to work with you."

"What do you think about those American's, Wolf?" Alex was thinking about a minute ago.

"Well I haven't worked with that team, but I worked with a SEAL unit a while ago, they're good men, but they're overconfident and cocky, as you saw a minute ago."

"Let's get some sleep, I'll see you later Wolf."

Alex retired early that night; it was the last sleep he got in a while.

K-Unit was awaked by a bugle at 0400 the next morning. They started their day with a 10 kilometer run, and then went to the mess tent. By this time, the Americans had gotten wind of the great Cub from R-Unit.

The minute Alex walked in, the Americans got quite, and then whispering started. They exaggerated the stories they were told by R-Unit producing stories that were unfathomable, even for Alex.

At that time, Rauzman entered the tent.

"Hello everyone, today and tomorrow we will spend getting to know each other. You have a combat simulation later today, after that there will be a 50 kilometer hike and then dinner. You will be briefed on the situation in two days, dismissed."

K-Unit made their way to the forest where the exercises was taking place. The other units were already there, K and R-Unit where paintballing against L-Unit and the SEALS. Neil, the SEAL team leader quickly explained his plan to L-Unit.

"All that stuff about Cub is a bunch of lies. I'll bet that his rich daddy paid some higher-up to start those rumors. Let's take out everyone else, and then take down Cub all at once."

The air horn blared for the start of the match.

Somehow, R-Unit was eliminated within 10 minutes by a group assault from the SEALs and L-Unit. K-Unit fell a few minutes later, but Cub was nowhere to be found.

"Let's split up and find him."

A few minutes later, Neil heard shots in the forest. The team assembled behind a tree and formed a quick plan.

"L-Unit you go that way, we'll go to the left."

They ran out at once. There were nine shots. Nine paintballs hit nine elite soldiers right in the heart. Nine soldiers fell back from the unexpected impacts. The air horn blew and the dead soldiers stood back up. K-Unit immediately made their way to a clean, standing Cub surrounded by nine men swearing fluently on the ground, covered in paint.

"Nice going Cub"

"How did you get killed so quickly, Wolf?"

"They ganged up on me; I was dead before I got off a shot."

"That's pathetic."

"Maybe to you, but SAS units generally fight in fire teams, I got separated."

Neil was back up by this time.

"How did you do that?"

"Practice"

After that, the SEALs didn't bother Alex anymore, the hike went without a hitch, and Alex sat down in the mess tent with K-Unit to eat dinner. No one had heard anything about the Australians, Alex figured that is was just a stunt to increase British relations with Australian. As he sat down, Wolf spoke up.

"Hey Cub, do you know those guys over there, they've been gesturing at you since you came in. I think I even heard one of them say something about a minefield.

Alex turned to look at the table, and sitting there looking back at him was the Australian unit that was too eager to help. Just great, that was the last thing he needed. Well at least it isn't raining. As if on cue, there was a thunder clap nearby. Just great, now it's raining. And then there was another thunder clap, but this one was closer, and it wasn't thunder. It was an explosion.


	5. Author Note Not Bad

**Hey everybody, I glad that you all like it, I also apologize for not updating recently, been too busy with school. I've read through all the comments, and I agree with all of them. I am going to restart the story, from the begging, squeezing as much detail out of my original plotline as possible. Think of what I have written as a teaser, or a rough draft. Again, thank you all for you criticism, and I'll publish the rewrite as soon as possible.**

**-Zabot**


End file.
